Wings Around My Heart
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: When it comes to the younger sister of Kevin Thorn, no one is aloud to touch her. Is there any man worthy enough for his approval? MattOC
1. Chapter One: Babysitter? You're Kidding!

_**Wings Around My Heart**_

By: DOLLface

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone other than Hailey 'Hatred' Fertig.**

* * *

**/ - **_The younger sister of the Fanged Freak; what does that supposed to mean? Absolutely NO touching! Every guy trying to get any where close to her, is going to have to have a little 'talk' with Kevin himself._

_Is there any man worthy enough for Kevin's approval? - /_

* * *

**Pairings: MattHail, KevAriel, and more**

* * *

_**Chapter One: BABYSITTER? You're kidding!**_

I was furious. I couldn't believe he was _actually_ treating me like this!

"Kevin, I am old enough to drink, I am aloud to legally vote, I can drive; I am a FULL GROWN ADULT. I can take care of myself!" I ranted on.

"I don't give a baker's fuck! Since I can't be here to watch out for perverts like that shit-for-brains Kennedy; Kane will!" Kevin argued with me.

His girlfriend Ariel was standing next to him watching the two of us bicker.

I groaned out of anger and frustration. "You're so FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!"

I stormed away from him into the women's locker room. In there, I hoped I could get at least five minutes of peace.

"I'll handle this." Ariel said to Kevin.

Slamming the door open, I walked in and sat down on one of the benches. I was starting to get a headache from all the stress and drama.

I swear, sometimes being Kevin 'Thorn' Fertig's little sister is the worst thing in world history! I never have had a steady relationship with a man without Kevin screwing it all up. Ugh, he just makes me so angry! I mean, sure; so I lost my virginity to Mr. Kennedy. But I am twenty five-years-old damnit and I can do as I wish! He needs to let go already and stop treating me like I'm thirteen.

Not only being angry at Kevin for having Kane watch me; I was also mad at him about another thing. He had me transferred from RAW to Smackdown! Now I was apart from all my friends. I hate this show! Most of the wrestlers are either old or untalented. There is a handful that are, but not many!

Ariel walked and a greeted me with a quiet 'hey'. I responded with a regular 'hi'. She sat behind me and worked on braiding my hair.

"Listen sweetie, Kevin is only looking out for you. It's what brothers do." She said. "So please don't be mad at him alright?"

"Yeah well, I'm sick of him looking out for me." I grumbled. "I'm old enough to know right from wrong."

"Then why'd you let Kennedy have sex with you?" Ariel asked.

"We were having a relationship and I felt ready and trusted him." I answered honestly.

"Four months doesn't count for having relationship where it's safe enough to have sex." Ariel told me. "You should at least wait a year."

"Well, I don't have to wait any more. I can't date anyone else. Because if I do, Mr. Wondrous will find out and break us apart." I said.

"Try taking a break for now. May be things will calm down and something good might happen." Ariel replied.

She was right. Taking a break did sound like a good thing for now. I decided to take a breather, and focus everything all on the ring.

* * *

_**A/N: Good start? No? Tell me your thoughts!**_

**Quote of the moment:** "What does CM stand for anyway? 'Chases Men'? Yeah I think we're getting close." – John Morrison.

_**- DOLLface**_


	2. Chapter Two: Mustard, Cheescake & Hardy

_**Chapter Two: Mustard, Cheescake, And A Slice Of Hardy**_

"Can I please go to the bar?" I begged Kane.

We were at an arena in Boston, Massachusetts and I just finished a match with Torrie Wilson. I wanted to have a beer or two to celebrate my first match on Smackdown!

"Who're you going with?" Kane asked

"Umm…no one."

"Then sorry toots, the answer's no." he said.

"Oh COME ON! I can't have _one _night by myself?" I groaned.

"Why don't you call your brother?" Kane suggested. "I'm sure he would love to hear his sister going into a bar and having fifty-year-old drunks picking her up."

I rolled my brown eyes and clenched my teeth "Can I AT LEAST go to the cafeteria to eat?"

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Can I go…alone?" I restated my question.

Kane sighed. "I'm having a match in ten minutes. Be back when it's over and I'll play like you never went anywhere."

I nodded "Deal."

* * *

I took a sip of my Hazel Nut coffee. It was the only thing that calmed my nerves. And boy did I really need it now. I was still waiting for my burger to get finished. After that, I was going to scarf down a slice of cheese cake then hurt back to meet up with Kane. This was probably the last time I would ever be aloud out so I had to make the most of it.

I was dressed in my "Children of Bodom" t-shirt and black sweat pants. I was a huge black metal fan. My hair was still in the braid that Ariel crafted. The eye make-up I was wearing was a lot less heavy than it was while I was performing.

My character in wrestling is Hailey Hatred; similar-looking to Ariel. In fact, a lot like her. I'm a vampire Goth chic just like her. Being out of the ring, I was just normal Hailey. The girl that wore sweat-pants and band t-shirts with flip-flips on my feet. I rarely ever wear jeans due to the fact that to me, they're extremely uncomfortable. On special occasions or in the ring, I would wear skirts with stockings.

I blew on my coffee to cool it down. I took a sip of it and looked around. There was a few of us in here eating or talking. I saw there were Finlay, Batista, Chavo, Rey Mysterio, Edge, and holy crap! Even the building with legs -- Khali!

Then, I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and I jumped out of surprise.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned around and looked at who wanted my attention. It was a man with dark brown hair with eyes to match it. I noticed him right off the bat. It was the elder Hardy boy Matt.

I blinked "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could sit with you." The Cameron native requested.

"Oh sure, go ahead." I accepted.

He slid in the booth seat across from me. "So you're the new girl here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I got transferred from RAW."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"My brother Kevin Thorn; he figured if I come here, there will be less 'perverts' to stalk me." I answered him.

He kept on with the questions. "Like who's been stalking you?"

"His idea of stalking is being in a relationship with a man." I told him. "I was dating Ken Anderson for a while until Kevin found out."

"Ouch, sorry about that." He said. "How do you like it here on Smackdown!?"

"Alright; I'm still trying to adjust." I said.

A waitress came up to me and set the plate with my burger in front of me. "Here you are miss."

I thanked her and saw her walk back into the kitchen.

"Though the difficult part about it is, Kevin doesn't trust me to be on my own so he sent Kane to watch me." I continued on with my discussion. "So how long have you been on Smackdown yourself?"

"For about a few years; how long were you on RAW for?"

I took a bite of my burger "For about three-(I made a disgusted face as I swallowed it down.)-years…"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Just that I ordered this with no mustard and they put it on anyway. Ugh. So gross." I said.

"I see you're also not a fan of it too." Matt noticed.

"Yeah, I don't see how anyone could stand it." I agreed.

I looked at the clock. I was three minutes passed what Kane said I could have. Shit!

"Uh, but I got to go now. It was nice talkin' and I hope we can do it again." I grabbed for some money out of my pocket and threw it down onto the table. I then rushed out the door and back towards the men's locker room.

* * *

_**A/N: Like the beginning so far? Let me know! **_

**Quote of the moment:** "So, I don't wear girl sunglasses, have fancy catch phrases and wear big fur coats in the middle of august. But the one thing I will be wearing is that gold you have around my waist!" – CM Punk

_**- DOLLface**_


	3. Chapter Three: Mattress Jousting

_**Chapter Three: Mattress Jousting**_

_**A/N: Oh yeah and I'm also putting in my other character in this too! So yeah!**_

* * *

I ran fast and tried to make it before Kane realized I was gone. No such luck thought when I arrived. Soon as I saw his figure standing by the door waiting for me, I halted my running and started walking like I expected him to be there.

"Hi."

"Six minutes passed the dot. Where were you?" Kane asked. He had his arms folded across his chest with one pointer finger tapping on the side of his arm.

I rolled my eyes. This was stupid. "Look, I just lost track of time. I didn't mean to be late. It won't happen ag-(I stopped to get thinking about what was coming out of my mouth)-Wait a second, what the hell am I saying? I don't need you or my brother's approval of what I do and where I go. I'll do whatever the hell I want! So piss off why don't you?!"

I turned to walk away in the opposite direction, but he took a hold of my wrist and pulled me back. "See here Hailey, Kevin's my best friend. If he knew that I let you free, he'd never trust me again. You're going to stay here whether you like it or not. You got that?"

I grumbled a 'Fine, whatever.'

* * *

After RAW was over, Kane and I got a room at a Holiday Inn. He was becoming more of a body guard now. It was kind of freaking me out.

He was watching TV trying to find anything good on. I was talking to Kennedy on the phone to see how he was doing.

"Does your nose still hurt?" I asked him

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that? The day Kevin caught me and Kennedy in bed; he beat the living day lights out of him. Though, the only thing that was really broken was his nose. Yeah, he definitely messed that up pretty bad.

"_Very much; yes. It's okay though, I'm a quick healer."_ He chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that. I feel like such a jerk for what he did." I apologized sorrowfully.

I haven't dated a lot of guys, but in all of my boyfriends, Kennedy was the best. He was the one I really had true feelings for. But yet, my loving brother stepped in. Though in all the drama, it was okay. Luckily for us, we are the type of two people to get along after a break-up.

"_Oh no, you don't need to take the blame. It wasn't your fault."_ He told me.

"I know but, I should of stopped it some how." I said.

"_Shit happens, it wasn't like it was planned."_ He replied.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I wish it didn't happen though."

I really did miss the days with him; being in his warm arms, falling asleep to the sound of his heart-beat, tasting his sweet kisses. He might not seem like it, but he is so loving. Ugh, I'm depressing myself.

I sighed into the phone.

"_Are you gonna be okay?"_ Kennedy asked.

I'm fine, I ju--"

Suddenly the walls shook and a commotion was heard outside the halls. I accidentally dropped the phone then picked it up again and said "Sorry about that; can I call you later Ken?"

"_Yeah, sure thing."_

"Okay 'bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. I ran to the door and swung it open.

"One! Two! THREE!!"

Two people holding mattresses suddenly sped off into each others direction and rammed into each other like two knights.

I laughed. "Ho-ly cow! What's going on here?"

Adam Copeland and a woman with purple hair holding a kid on her hip was cheering the two guys on the floor. I looked down and saw a familiar brunette lying by my feet. Then on the other side of the hall, was a man with blue hair lying down.

"Matt…is that you?" I asked the one by my feet.

He got up and looked at me. Yep. I recognize those big brown eyes.

"Oh, hello there. We were just being retards and mattress jousting." He said.

"'Mattress jousting'?" I repeated with a smile. "Have you lost it?"

"May be, but its fun; wanna try it?" he asked.

"Uhh, let me check with my babysitter." I told him.

I looked inside and said. "Be in the hall. Kbye."

And then shut the door.

"Well that was quick." Matt blinked and laughed.

"Eh, so who am I going against?" I asked.

"Caria you want to go against her?" Matt asked the purple-haired lady.

She shrugged. "Okay. Adam can you watch Tyler for me?"

Adam reached for the kid to hold. "Yeah."

"Is he yours?" I asked her.

"Yep!" she said proudly. "One hundred percent."

Jeff raised his hand. "I helped!"

Caria chuckled and nodded. "He helped."

"I see, well he's very beautiful." I complimented them.

Caria smiled. "Thanks."

Matt handed me his mattress. I tried holding it up but it was like mega heavy. Caria took Jeff's mattress.

"Now all you have to do is just run into her and try to knock her down. You get three tries so do well!" Matt explained the rules.

"Got it, this should be fun." I said.

"Both of back up a few feet; then on the count of three – attack!" Jeff instructed.

We did and then when we were at the same distance we heard the guys go "One. Twoooo --- THREE!!"

I raced forward, not knowing where I was going and suddenly I felt an impact hit me and tumbled over me. Then I realized I was on top of my mattress and on top of Caria. A goof smile crossed her face and I laughed too. "That… was … AWESOME. Want to do it again?"

"Definitely!" she exclaimed.

* * *

So after all the fun with the mattresses, we decided to have a beer and some chips out and have a little party of our own. And YES out in the middle of the hall.

Tyler was having a ball though tugging on my hair.

"Ow. Ow. OW." I winced every time he took a tug.

"Oh sorry about that, my nephew loves to pull on people's hair I don't know why." Matt said taking a hold of Tyler away from me. "He does it to Caria all the time."

"It's all cool. How long have you guys been together?" I asked the couple.

"About three years or so; after a year of dating, Tyler arrived." Jeff answered me.

"I see. Congratulations." I said.

"Yeah, so are you with anyone in a relationship?" Caria asked.

Man! Why'd she have to bring that up! Oh well.

"I was dating Ken Anderson for a while until I got transferred to Smackdown! We broke up after that, so I'm not too into relationships right now."

"I'm sorry to hear about that chic." Caria said.

"It's alright. I do miss being on RAW, but I think I'll like it here on Smackdown!" I said truthfully.

I really was thinking about it, and may be it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**_

* * *

_**

**Quote of the moment:** "Damn John Morrison and his sexy dance!" – me! xDDD


	4. Chapter Four: Help Me From A Monster

_**Chapter Four: Help Me From A Monster**_

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome!!**_

**Quote of the moment:** "Yeah, you remember that pretty red-head? I asked her if she wanted to go with me to a movie and she told me to go to hell…do you think she might like me?" -- Dally Winston from the book "The Outsiders"

_**- DOLLface **_

* * *

I snuck inside of the room. Kane was completely sound asleep. Thank you God! The TV was still on, but I didn't bother turning it off.

I took one step and I heard Kane say "Have fun?"

Whoa. But his eyes are closed! That's creepy.

Though I said "Uh huh."

He replied with his eyes still shut. "Good; don't do it again."

I merely sighed and collapsed on my bed. Good thing he doesn't know I was a little tipsy!

* * *

Chalk boards started screeching in my head. This. Wasn't. Good.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oh boy…she's pissed." Adam muttered.

"You're damn skippy I'm pissed!" I exclaimed. "Not only have the writers made it so Kane has to attack me; MVP has to save me and backstage we kiss! This is perfect! If Kevin watches Smackdown! Friday, he's going to have a shit-fit!"

Adam put an arm around me. "Calm down girl, it's gonna be okay. At least it's only for once time right? And besides, you're going to do something fun out there anyways -- talk about me."

"Not if they decide to make us an on-screen couple. If they do, I'm screwed." I responded. Then I smiled. "Don't be so full of yourself cowboy."

"Well why don't you talk to Vince about it?" Jeff suggested.

"I highly doubt he's going to do a thing." I sighed. "Ugh. I really don't want to kiss that THING. But if Kevin calls me about it then I'll just explain to him about it. But he is certainly not moving me to another show again."

We were reviewing all of our scripts for Friday night. I had a little "surprise" in mine and now I had to figure out if I'm going to be able to handle this? It said I had to go out in the ring and talk about how Adam is a better wrestler than everyone especially Kane. Do a little trash talk and then Kane attacks. MVP comes out, saves me and then we go backstage, do an act and then kiss. Joy. I shuddered at just the image of Montel and me kissing. Man! Why me?

"Hmm, I think I can try and pull some strings with him." Adam said.

I looked at him. "You're not going to make me kiss _you _are you?"

"Uh, no. But I can try and find a suitable replacement." Adam said.

"Thanks man. This means a lot." I hugged him. Then I blinked and looked up at him again. "Why? Are you afraid to kiss me?"

Adam blushed. "No, it's not that. It's just...Er.. I have-- well no I mean..."

"I think out of the ramblings he's trying to say he has a wife and he doesn't want to get caught up in another on-screen relationship." Jeff interpreted.

I laughed. "Ooh. I see."

We were all in the lounge hanging out for now. Caria was having a match against Victoria and Matt was preparing for his match.

Oh yeah…that's right. Matt. What is he going to think about this?

* * *

My entrance music 'Don't Wanna Stop' rang through the arena. Like some of the newest wrestlers, I got a mild response from the crowd. As soon as I held both of my hands up signaling the devil horns and sticking my tongue out in a rock-n-roll type way, fire boomed on both sides of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from Memphis, Tennessee; weighing in at an average of 145lbs she is Hailey Hatred!" Tony announced.

I walked down the run-way like I was a model doing the cat-walk. I was wearing a black and red corset with a torn up black mini skirt. Underneath that, I wore fishnet stockings and big combat boots. On my hands, I wore silky gloves and my hair was big and in pigtails.

Coming in, Tony handed me the microphone and I spoke into it.

"There is something I want to say about the World Heavyweight Champion. I guy that I highly admire. You know him, you love him. He is Edge." I began.

There was a roar of excitement coming from the fans.

"He has beaten many athletes on RAW and Smackdown! alike. Such as Christian, The Undertaker, Ric Flair, Batista. And now, when his match comes up next Friday, he will certainly beat Kane." I continued. This was certainly getting weird. Like Kevin, Kane was also a good friend of mine and talking about him like this was out-of-the-ordinary. "That lazy-eyed freak is going down and Edge will beat that ugly fucker to the ground and send him back to the place where he spawned from!"

Fire exploded and red lights shoned brightly through the arena. He was walking (well more like speed-walking) down to the ring. I started to act frantic. When he came in, he stretched out his hand and clenched onto my throat and talked trash to me. I acted horrified and scared. Then a big, evil smirk crossed his face and then I was raised up in the air and then suddenly I heard music go off.

_"OH YEAH!! WOO!"_

Wait a minute? It couldn't be... this was my replacement!?

I couldn't see, but someone dashed into the ring. I was thrown down as Kane started punching the person that came to my rescue. I coughed a little bit and try getting the pain away. I tried escaping underneath the ropes so I wouldn't get hit. My ocean blue eyes fixed onto the person. They got wide as soon I as I saw who it was.

It was Matt!


	5. Chapter Five: Things Getting Interesting

_**Chapter Five: Things Getting Interesting**_

Kane just stood there in anger holding his head where the pain was. We managed to espcape; we were watching him by the entrance to the backstage.

"Well there you have it folks. You have just witnessed Matt Hardy attack Kane." Michael Cole said.

"And save Hailey Hatred." JBL added. "What interest does he have in her? She looks like she came back from acting on a Adams Family movie."

I could of punched him for that comment, but I didn't.

"I don't know John," Cole answered him. "But I think he was just being a good guy. Who knows though?"

* * *

After the match that came up when the whole scene with Kane, Matt, and I was over; the kissing part happened.

I didn't know what was going on, but I played along just like I rehearsed.

"Are you okay now?" Matt asked me.

I rubbed my neck. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for saving me...I thought he was going to kill me or something..."

Matt smiled softly. "You're welcome. Just try and watch what you say around here alright?"

I smiled just the same. "I'm sorry, I will and keep that in mind."

There was a break of silence between us and then we came up closer to each other and then touched lips. A small, quick, sweet kiss was shared with us. And then he broke it and said as he walked off. "I'll see you around."

I giggle a bit. "Yeah, okay."

And then cameras cut to commercial. My face felt hot. I was blushing! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell? Why am I blushing!? I blinked while I was fanning myself with my hands. Well it definitley felt good. I couldn't help but smile.

When the camera men disappeared away, I heard Adam walk past me.

"Hey Goth-Girl." he said as he traveled away.

"WHOA! Come back here bud, we need to talk." I told him as I pulled him back by his sleeve.

"Enjoy your replacement?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Er... well it's better than Montel but... Matt?" I said.

"Yeah, he's basically only one of the FEW decent men around here. I talked to Vince and he said it was either him or Chris Masters. And I know you won't wanna kiss him." Adam explained.

I scrunched up my nose. He was right. "Eww! Nast! I'd rather have MVP's CHILD then kiss him."

"I can have that arranged if you want me to." Adam grinned.

I gave him the evil glare.

"I'm kidding Sunshine." he laughed.

"Thank you though. You basically save my ass." I chuckled.

"You're welcome." he nodded and then walked off. "Oh and hey! We're going out to dinner tonight at Scott's Grill. It's a local tavern on Grant St; you should come with us."

"I'll try and make it." I told him.

* * *

_**A/N: A little short, but next chapter will be longer trust me! Please review!**_

**Quote of the moment:** "A dollar saves up fast." -- me

_**- DOLLface**_


	6. Chapter Six: Who Really Likes Who

_**Chapter Six: Who Really Likes Who**_

"Again, I'm really, REALLY sorry." Kane apologized for the thousandth time today. It was getting very annoying. But I think he was doing it because he was afraid that Kevin was going to hurt him.

"Kane. Will ya quit already? It's o-kay, I'm fine." I groaned.

Being stuck with him tonight in our Cryslar rental car was torture. The next Marriott hotel wasn't for a couple miles away and right now, I'd rather eat tacks than share the same breathing air than him.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to see if you're not hospitial-injured." Kane told me.

"'Hospital-injured'? I think you're being just a little over too dramatic." I stated. "And besides, you _barely _lifted me up in the air. But anyways, I do need a favor from you."

"Does it involve me being hurt?" he asked. See, I knew it.

"You're the Big Red Machine; you invented the word 'hurt'." I said. "But no, I was wondering if you could take me to Scott's Grill? I'm going to be with a few friends. ...And you owe me."

Kane sighed. "Well yeah, I guess so. But how many friends are you going to be with?"

"Four or five." I answered.

He nodded in a positive way. "Okay, then."

I smiled. "Thanks Kane."

Finally! A little freedom!

* * *

"Are you done YET?!" Kane asked impatiently.

I had finished my shower, brushed my teeth and did all that kinds of stuff. My make-up was done and over with, but I was mixed up in a jumble.

I was just going out to dinner with a group of frineds. So why did I need to pick out three outfits to wear, pick between two of my favorite perfumes, choose my best pair of shoes, and experemint five cute hairstyles?

I decided on my fire truck red mini dress with a pattern of small black dots, black ballet flats, and curled up my hair. I sprayed two squirts of my Vanilla Romance perfume on my wrists then rubbed them together.

"Yes!" I called from the bathroom.

I walked out and grabbed my purse. "Let's go!"

"Thank God!" Kane complained.

* * *

The tavern Adam was talking about was pretty classy. It was a small little place, but it was certainly one of the best places I've ever been to. Kane had dropped me off, and when I entered inside, a waiter ushered me to my seat with the others. The food was great, the music was enjoyable and the service was wonderful.

I ate a small dish of dinner, then had a few martinis while we had a conversation. Though Adam decided to be the one sober so he could drive us all back.

"Oh by the way Caria, I love your dress." I complimented her.

The outfit she had on was sort of like mine. Though, she was wearing heals and her hair was up. Her dress was a minature black dress. But no polka dots or anything.

"Thanks, I like yours too." she replied.

"Wow, finally a night off just with good friends at a pretty neat resturant." I said.

"Here, here!" Jeff rose his glass up to a toast.

We all joined in and toasted as well. After drinking a mouth full of our beverages, Adam asked me a question. "So, what did Kane have to say about tonight?"

"He apologized like fifty billion times. I guessed he was just doing it because he was afraid to get hurt by Kev--"

Suddenly a vibration went off in my purse. It was my cell phone. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

**_"New Caller: Kevin"_**

"--Speak of the devil!" I chuckled. "It's him; you guys don't mind if I take it?"

"Yeah, go for it." Caria said.

So then after they let me go, I headed for the door to talk outside where it was a lot quieter.

"How did I know you were going to call tonight?" I asked in a light, joking manner.

_"What, no hello?"_ Kevin laughed._ "I was just seeing how you were doing for your first night on the SD."_

"Pretty good...You didn't watch it?" I asked.

_"I watched, trust me; and saw everything." _he said _"Yeah, good work acting like a bitch. Ha-ha."_

"Oh. I wasn't acting." I joked. "But thanks; and you're not mad about the whole Matt-kissing-things are you?"

_"No, I know Matt Hardy. He's actually man and not a pig like the others."_ Kevin stated.

"Kevin, will you PLEASE quit with ranting? You're not making this easier on me." I complained. Well can you blame me? I mean, even if it's partically true, it's very irritating and uncomfortable when he does it.

_"I'm just saying, compared to Kennedy--"_

Okay, **now **he's ticked me off. "Listen, whoever I choose to like is none of your business you hear? I may still like Kennedy, but you can't change that. And I don't care what you think. I'll do what I want and you're also not moving me again. So do me a favor and stay out of my personal life GOT IT?!"

I immediatly pushed END after that. I left him to think about what I just said. Then I also thought what I said myself. I kind of felt guilty for talking to him like that, but I was tired of him poking his nose everywhere in my personal life. I love my big brother, don't get me wrong; but if you had put your feet in my shoes then you'd understand.

A chilly breeze passed me. I decided to do some thinking about this later so I opened the door back to the tavern and walked inside. I sat back at my seat and was quiet while they were all talking. Then Caria asked "How'd it go?"

"Ugh, rough as usual. But it's all good." I said.

"Lemme guess, it was your brother." Adam perdicted.

"Uhh...yeah?" I gave a half-awkward shrug.

"He rip you an ass?" Matt asked.

"More like I ripped him one. He was pushing my buttons and I kind of freaked out at him." I explained.

"You're not gonna leave are you?" he said.

"No. He's moved me for the last time." I declared. I then smiled. "Now let's have some fun."

* * *

Later that night, Adam dropped me off at my hotel. Matt came and walked me inside.

"So...what made you decide ...to be my replacement for tonight?" I asked him. It was kind of awkward asking it. I felt like I was being conceited or something...

"Adam begged me until I said yes; and I couldn't let you touch lips with one of my biggest enemies." Matt chuckled.

"Oh boy. Adam Copeland begging Matt Hardy for something. That's something _rare._" I laughed. "But thank you."

"Definitley oh boy. It was scary. Ha-ha. But don't tell him I told you; promise?" he requested.

I nodded and smiled softly. "Promise."

"Anyway, I'll see you around." Matt said.

"Okay, later." I waved.

"'Bye." he waved back.

Then we split ways; the doors of the Marriott automatically opened up and let me in. I walked in, then turned around to see him off and back to the car. Then I thought, I couldn't wait to do another scene with him.

* * *

**_A/N: Good, yes? Please review and tell me!_**

**Quote of the moment:** "You know, you're the reason why mothers tell their children to not talk to strangers..." -- me to my friend Jason.

**_-- DOLLface_**


	7. Chapter Seven: So This Is The Catch

_**Chapter Seven: So This Is The Catch**_

_**A/N: You guys have been the greatest to the next degree. Thanks again for everything! I can't believe Triple H is coming back. This is going to be so totally kick ass! One more day until the biggest party of the year! I was also thinking, Shawn Michaels should come back when Triple H does right? I hope so DX needs to return! Raw is NOTHING without them…and Jeff Hardy. So pray for speedy recoveries!**_

**Quote of the moment: **"And if you win, you can keep the booby prize as well. (Points to Lita)" – Triple H

_**-- DOLLface**_

* * *

Something was tickling my ear. 

"Wake uuuuuuup."

Grr. It was Kane. While I was trying to sleep he kept annoying me to get up.

"Wakey-wakey, Hailey-Bailey."

…Oh that's low. Even for him.

I started poking him in the head rapidly and doing it numerous of times.

"Uh. What're you doing?" he asked awkwardly.

"Trying to find the snooze button." I told him.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of bed. "No snooze alarm today. Time to get up. Now."

"Ughhh. Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes; it's your fault for staying up late." Kane flicked my nose. I flinched slightly, and then growled. "So hurry up and get dressed. We got to be in New York by three."

I didn't reply, I just went over to my bags, pulled out pink sweat pants and my 'Old Man's Child' shirt and walked into the bathroom to change.

We arrived at Madison Square Garden in about four hours or so. Jeff gave me my script and I went over mine with Kane to see if we had any scenes together. We did have one with me announcing with JBL and Cole. He'd come out and try to attack me again, but Matt would come and save me first.

Then there was someone else.

Montel.

* * *

A cry of guitars started up, then they became heavy with the sound of drums beating.

I walked out from backstage and did my thing. As I held up both of my hands signalling devil horns, I stuck out my tongue and fire boomed from each side of me.

"And making her way; from Memphis, Tennessee she is the Vixen of Vanity -- Hailey Hatred!"

"She is still lookin' equally creepy." JBL commented. I wish he kept his big mouth shut.

"Can you at least have _some _respect for Hailey?" Cole asked JBL. "She's just like the rest of us; only a little bit darker."

"And look who's coming over to grace us with her prescense." JBL noticed.

I gave him a stare down and then smiled and at Cole. "Hello Michael! ... John."

"Hello Miss Hatred, how are you tonight?" he greeted me.

"Very well, I've just come to watch the match between Victoria and Torrie with you two. If you don't mind." I replied.

"Oh not at all." Cole said. "Right John?"

"No." he faked a cough. "Uh, I mean right."

I put on the third headset as I sat down next to JBL. As we watched the two fighting Divas in the ring, we commented on their moves and discussed other matters. Then -- all the lights went out.

"What the hell?! What's going on!?" Cole shouted

"I don't know Cole! But I am really freaked out!" JBL exclaimed.

I was silent until the lights flashed back on. In the ring, both Victoria and Torrie lied unconcious. And standing in front of us, was Kane. I shrieked as I saw him, and then threw the headset off. He then came after me and I sprinted away.

I made my escaped up towards the run way, but he ran after me and caught me by the hair. My weak spot. He turned my around so I'd look at him. He laughed evilly as he pulled me near the edge of the run way. He was about to throw me off the ten or twenty foot drop; when Matt came out and pulled him away. A brawl broke out between them until he distracted him enough so we could escape.

* * *

The next Smackdown episode, we did a scene in the back near the curtains.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if you get hurt again?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. Kane isn't here tonight." I told him.

It was supposed to be us preparing in a co-ed match with Brett Major and Maryse.

"Okay then, let's get out there then." Matt smiled.

"Alright!" I cheered

Brett and Maryse had already been announced. So now it was our turn.

_"OH YEAH!! WOO!"_

We entered in holding hands. We raised them up as the crowd cheered.

_"I can slam a tornado! I can dry up a sea; yeah!" _Matt's music continued.

Walking down, Tony announced us both. "This match is scedualed for one fall! From Cameron, North Carlolina and Memphis, Tennesse; in a combined weight of 370 lbs -- Matt Hardy and Hailey Hatred!"

We entered in the ring; the match began as soon as the bell was rung.

It was Matt against Brett first. Then after sometime, I blind tagged myself in when both he, Maryse and Matt were in the ring. Maryse tried cheating by attacking Matt when his guard was down, but I went after her by using my move "The Devil's Kiss". It was a spear and I got her down good. I pinned her and the ref smacked three times onto the matt.

I was so proud of myself. "Don't Wanna Stop" by Ozzy came on and I rose my hand up in victory. And then I went and glomped Matt with a big bear hug as he hugged me back.

* * *

"Way to go on winning! That was so awesome!" Matt hugged me tight.

I was sort of out of breath. Mostly from excitement. I smiled at him. "Thanks, it feels so good."

"I bet it does." said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Montel standing there. "Congrats to you both. But I have one question for you Hailey."

I blinked slightly. I kept a straight face on. "What?"

"What's a fine lady like you doing with a loser like him?" Montel asked.

"I'll be with whoever I want to be with Montel. It's none of your business." I responded to him coldly.

Matt stepped in front of me so he could be closer to Montel's face. "You heard her; get lost."

The Liberty City native merely just said "Fine. But I'll be back around. Just you wait Hardy." and then left.

Matt glanced down at me and then said. "Come on."

And we got out of sight of the camera. So then it focused in the back where a large figured was at; just watching us.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you guys think eh? Please review!_**

**Quote of the moment: **"Save a deadman, ride a boogeyman!" -- my friend Sasha

**_-- DOLLface_**


	8. Chapter Eight: Bad Timing Much?

_**Chapter Eight: Bad Timing Much?**_

**- Kane's POV -**

I was taking up some food to the room for me and Hailey so we had something for the road. I also had other things to do. Like get the coffee from the lobby and a few other things at the gas station across the street.

I headed for the elevator but stopped when I heard someone calling my name.

"Kane! Hey Kane, wait up!!"

I turned around and saw a smaller man. It was Matt Hardy.

"Hey" he said out of breath from running. "Can I talk to Hailey for a minute please?"

"Yeah, sure." I allowed him. I handed him the boxes of food. "Can you take these upstairs to our hotel room though? I have a few other errands to run."

"No prob'." Matt accepted taking them from my arms. "Room number?"

"326." I said. Then with my car keys, I exited the hotel.

"Thanks!" Matt yelled towards me when I was out in the parking lot. I waved to him signaling him I meant 'You're welcome.'

**- Hailey's POV -**

I know I was supposed to be getting ready, but we didn't have to leave 'till later this afternoon.

Well I guess I was getting ready in some way. But I wasn't _fully dressed yet. _I was kind of being a goof and dancing to Gwen Stefani… in my underwear… But! I was putting away everything that was out back into my suitcase. While dancing. It was just one of those moments when you're by yourself and you can act like a retard all you want.

Yeah I know it's weird. But I was by myself so no one knew about it.

Ooooor not.

The door to the room opened up and to my most dismay; a shocked Matt Hardy was standing there. I screamed and tried covering up with a sheet.

"Omigod! Sorry!!" he squeezed his eyes shut then immediatly ran out and shut the door.

My face felt extremely hot after that. I realized then I didn't know who was more embarrassed: Me or him.

I sure felt like an idiot.

* * *

After I finally threw on some clothes, I decided to go look for Matt and apologize for...what he saw. But luckily for me, he was already out there waiting for me. I guess he really needed to tell me something important.

Oh yeah, reminded me to kill Kane later...

When we saw each other, we both spoke at once. Matt chuckled awkwardly and said. "Eheh, you go first."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that... I didn't hear you knock." I apologized.

"I should apologize, I probably should of knocked louder." Matt insisted. Why did he take the fall? Great, now I feel bad.

I waved it off. "Matt, don't; it's cool. But anyways, what'd you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me at TGIFriday's later tonight?" Matt asked.

"Is Caria and the other guys coming?" I asked as well.

He blinked then gave me a No-I-Mean-This kind of smile. What? Did I say something stupid?" "I meant...like the two of us."

See I did say something stupid. Hailey, you're a dumb ass. Wait... he just asked me out! "Like...on a date?"

I could tell it was kind of weird when I said it because the atmosphere felt awkward. Or that's what it seemed like.

"Well... yeah." he said.

I smiled softly. "Sure, what time?"

"Hmm, around 11:30ish?" he answered. "I could pick you up if you want."

I felt pretty spoiled in a way. But still, I should take it. "Alright, that's sounds great. Thanks."

"No worries, I'll see you then." he replied. "And Kane wanted me to give you these."

He handed me white styrafoam take-out boxes. Ooh, food! I thanked him, then went back into my room and closed the door. I was pretty mellow for what just happened. I put the boxes on the night stand and stood there in thought.

What the hell eh? I asked myself. I hopped up and down a few times in joy.

I had a date with Matt Hardy.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter where Kevin comes to visit! _**

**Quote of the moment: **"Put a smile on your face even though you know you're totally fucked over." - me

**_-- Miss Dollface_**


	9. Chapter Nine: Just Trying To Help

_**Chapter Nine: Just Trying To Help**_

**A/N: Yay! I am so totally glad that Jeff Hardy's back. He looks AMAZING with his new hair and he's better than ever in the ring with the moves. He pulled a Swanton like right off the bat! Woo! And I'm happy that John Morrison's still the ECW Champion. I mean no offense to CM Punk and his fans (I'm a fan too) but if someone deserved to go against Morrison and win the title its Stevie Richards. So please don't be mad! **

**Anyways please review!**

**Quote of the moment: **"I'd rather eat tacks than breathe the same air supply as him." – Me talking about my ex. XD

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

"Hailey, come on don't be mad at me." Kane pleaded. 

"Get away from me Glen Jacobs. I don't want to even _look _at you right now." I told him. Oh yeah. That's right. I used his real name. Even though 'Kane' was just his stage name it was his nickname around his friends too.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't dressed?" Kane questioned me. "I specifically told you to **get ready immediately.**"

We were at the Allstate Arena in Chicago. The both of us were in the back parking lot just getting out of the car and heading towards the doors inside.

"Well you could have warned me by like texting or calling or SOMETHING." I argued with him.

I opened the door and we both entered in.

"Would it help if I told you you're brother's coming to town?" Kane bargened.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh great, what does he want now? To try and move me AGAIN?"

"Not that I know of, he only said to me that he wanted to come up and visit." Kane said.

It can't be THAT easy. There has to be some sort of other reason. I mean, come on. But then again, he could be right; Kevin might be just travelling here to visit. I didn't know what to think.

"When's he coming?" I asked

"Later tonight." Kane answered me. "Probably around two or three matches before yours."

I freaked out. "TONIGHT?! But Kane, I have a date tonight with Matt. He's going to be picking me up around say 11:30ish."

"How about rescedualing then for another day?" he suggested. "I mean it is your brother."

"One; I want to make a good impression on him. And two; yeah I know but he probably just wants to give me shit." I told him.

"Give Kevin at least a chance tonight to spend some time with you. I mean you are family and it's not like he's going to stay here forever." Kane added. "He travels to Detriot at three in the morning tomorrow. You can try compermising; remember that."

This was bad. Very, very, VERY bad. But Kane had a good idea. Compromising just might work. "Well he wasn't mad about us kissing and what not. So may be **one **date couldn't hurt; right?"

...Right?

* * *

I was just slipping my fishnets on when someone covered my eyes. 

"Guess who." said a voice.

I gave a half smile. "Count Dorkula."

The large hands exposed my eyes again. "Correct! ... Almost."

I turned around and saw a familar related face that lit up with a smile.

"Hey Kev! It's so nice to see you." I greeted him as I embraced my brother.

He wrapped his arms around me. "It's nice to see you too sis."

We then let go and looked at each other. He seemed rather friendly tonight.

"Look I'm sorry for being a prick lately. It's non of my business to get into your personal life. I hope you can forgive me." he requested.

Now I knew that was heart-felt and not some quick fake excuse. Everybody deserved a second chance so I decided to give him one more.

"Of course, it's alright man." I forgave him. "But I do need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Kevin responded.

"You won't mind if I go on a date with Matt Hardy tonight?" I requested. This was definietly weird. First, I was rebellion against him when it came to have my own boyfriend. Now I'm actually ASKING him if I can have one. I'm losing it. But then, you can't lose what you don't have. Meh.

"I don't care. Like I was trying to say before; I like Matt. He's a decent guy." Kevin explained. "It's just that the other guys you went out with are assholes, and I'm just trying to look out for you. I really don't want something to happen to you. Because you're the coolest little sister I've ever had."

I smiled. I guess when I came to thinkin' about it, I never really gave him a chance to explain what was on his mind about what he was feeling. "Thanks Kevin. But it really is time to try and let go. I _am _twenty-five. You got to let me make my OWN mistakes and learn from them. And another thing, I'm your ONLY sister."

He grinned goofily. "Ergo; the coolest."

I giggled. "You're a dork."

* * *

**_A/N: I had a little Writer's Block but I promise the next chapter will be better. Stay tuned for when some romance between them go on. Will Kevin REALLY be able to handle it?_**

**Quote of the moment: **"What's better than a freshly shaved Mark Henry? A shaved Umaga head to toe." -- Sasha. Again. xD

**_-- Miss Dollface_**


	10. Chapter Ten: I've Had Enough

**_Chapter Ten: I've Had Enough_**

**A/N: I heard a rumour that Shawn Michaels isn't coming back until next year. If anyone has any true info on that please let me know.**

**Quote of the moment: **"Tommy Dreamer would look way better in that skirt!" -- my yaoi-crazed friend wandathetiger. xD

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

A silver mustang pulled up near the curb. I opened up the door and climbed into the passenger's seats. After I got in and shut the door, Matt started driving off. 

"You look really nice tonight." he complimented me with a soft smile.

I blushed. "Why thank you Matt."

I decided since it was a date, I should get spruced up instead of looking like a soccer mom that just got out of the gym. I had on a black spegehtii-strap shirt with sterling white frills on the top and bottom. Covering my bottom half was my royal blue cheetah print skirt. On my feet were jet black pumps.

"You're welcome." he responded.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I told him.

"Ah thank you little lady." Matt joked trying to imitate Elvis.

I giggled. "Jeez, another King Wannabe eh?"

"Nah. I'm good." he waved it off.

The bright lights of the city shined and lit up the tall, huge buildings. The car lights of traffic made the streets flow red and white. As we continued on our way to the resturant, I saw many people walk up and down the sidewalks. I sure do love the city. It's big, beautiful, and you never know who you're going to meet. I always saw it as an adventure.

"So I saw your brother tonight." Matt mentioned. "Did he give you any shit?"

"Why? You gonna try and sock it to him if he did?" I kid. "Just kidding; no he really didn't. We actually got along and he seemed very nice tonight. I didn't know what the occasion was so I was starting to get scared. Ha-ha."

Matt chuckled. "Like a bad Twilight Zone huh?"

I nodded. "Pretty much sums it up."

Pulling up in the parking lot, the two of us got out and headed towards inside. As we walked, I then thought of something important.

"Are you sure this will be okay?" I asked him. "I mean, what if we get attacked by rabid fans or paparazii?"

"That's the fun part." he smiled. "If we do, we'll run. But I doubt we will."

I shook my head and smiled back. "You are something else you know that?"

He gave my hand a play squeeze. "Girl, you don't know the half of it."

I laughed joyfully as we entered inside TGIFriday's.

* * *

**- Kane's POV -**

"Are we getting soda too?" I asked Kevin.

Since the food at the hotel sucked, the two of us were going to a pizza joint to order dinner there.

"Sure, why not?" Kevin said. "The usual coke and gingerale?"

"Yep." I responded.

I was wondering how Matt and Hailey were doing. I was kind of surprised myself that Kevin was actually cool about letting her on this date. Even though I didn't let Hailey see it, I really was amazed at it.

We arrived at a place called "Fox's Pizza." It was a small little resturant, but the aroma of the food mixing together in the air was wonderful. I love Italian food.

"Oh hey, I forgot my wallet in the car. I'll be right back." Kevin informed me.

"Alright, I'll order the food." I told him.

He replied with a 'Got it.' and then ran outside.

**- Kevin's POV -**

I came out into the chilly weather. Usually people hate the cold, but I love it. I hoped up the driver's door and grabbed the black leather item in the seat. I took it, and then shut the door and locked it. Then, looking up I saw a familiar face. By the resturant where we were at, was a TGIFriday's. And if I was right, I could see Hailey in clear vision. And she was coming with Matt outside! So I hid behind the car where I could still watch them.

As they exited out, I heard laughter and joy come from my sister. I saw her expression and softly smiled. She seemed so happy with him. It was good to see the brat smiling again. Hah.

"Oh man, this has been the best night I've ever had." she told him.

"I know, I think I haven't had this much fun in forever." Matt agreed. He was smiling and laughing along with her. I saw the two of them holding each other's hands as they stood face-to-face. It kind of reminded me of Ariel and I when we were first going out.

It got quiet between them. Did they know I was still here? No. It was a romantic kind of quiet; I could tell.

Then, I saw Hailey and Matt starting to form a slow-pace kiss. I still nothing but smile. Matt Hardy was a good guy for her. Sweet and caring, and he'd look out for her. He wouldn't ever trying getting frisky.

... Or that's what I thought.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Hailey wrapped her arms around him and put her hands on his back. Matt put his arms around her and held her tightly. I then noticed his hand brush across her ass.

That's when I snapped.

**- Hailey's POV -**

As I kissed Matt, it then was broken when I heard a familiar voice. More like growl.

"You little FUCK."

I spun around to see a large dark figure come after Matt. It was Kevin and he looked like he was about to kill. I didn't know what his problem was, but I had to do something to stop it. I walked up to him and try halting him. "Kevin, no don't ---"

" --- Get back NOW." he commanded pushing me backwards. I landed on someone's car hood.

He charged after Matt and took one swing at him. His fist collided with Matt's jaw; he collapsed to the ground and Kevin started to attack.

I ran after him and tried pulling my brother off of him. "STOP IT!!!"

Kevin fell back and I assisted to Matt. He was starting to bleed really bad, but he was still concious.

"Matt, oh my god are you okay?" I asked in my most concern.

Matt's expression was complicated. He got up and started to walk away from me. I knew that look. I knew he was mad at me for Kevin. I tried to aid to him, but he just ignored me.

Tears from my eyes threatened to fall. I was starting to get so upset and angry. I looked back and Kevin was on his feet again. I shoved him by the chest. "How could you do this to me! Why did you ruin another chance for me!? I really liked him Kevin! I can't believe you would fuck another relationship up for me!! You've gone too far! Stay away from me!"

Kevin tried talking to me. "Hailey, I--"

But I wouldn't let him. I felt the hot liquid from my eyes pour down my cheeks. "NO! FUCK YOU! Just go home! Go back to mom and dad or go to Detroit! I don't want to see you around me ever again!"

I knew that hurt him a lot by the expression on his face. I felt so shitty, angry, sad, upset all at the same time. I didn't know what to do but just walk away. I needed to find a pay phone and call someone to pick me up. I needed a friend.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Quote of the moment:** "You know, one day if I do go see CM Punk in action at a ECW event and Kevin Thorn happens to be there, I'm going to hold up a sign for him about you that says 'My Friend Thinks You're Sexy." -- BrokenFreak.

**--- Miss Dollface**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Forgive Me Please?

**_Chapter Eleven: Forgive Me Please ... ?_**

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. So Shawn might be coming back in November eh? Yes! I can't wait that's going to be awesome. What do you guys think, are DX going to get back together for sure? I totally hope so. I can't believe Vince released Cryme Tyme though. Now THAT was definietly a STUPID move. They were one of the best tag-teams we have right now! (besides the Hardyz). Ugh, they made a big portion of the show entertaining. I really hate Vince right now. Or who ever let them go.**_

**Quote of the moment: **"You punch like a cheerleader!" -- the character Chris Brandon from my favorite comedy "Just Friends"

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

I was basically screwed in two major ways. 

A guy that I like hates me, and I hate my brother. Well, I don't hate my brother, but I'm more than angry at him. I mean, he went too far and after all this time I thought I could trust him. Now I see he needs help. May be I need help too.

I know now Kevin's not ever going to talk to me. That's my fault, and I admit that. But he has the fingers of blame pointing in his direction too.

In my head, I organized the thoughts that were running a muck. I decided, for a while it was best if I didnt see Kevin for a while. Just 'till I could cool and the storm blows over. I'm happy I still have Caria, Jeff and Adam by my side.

Speaking of Caria, after the fight between Kevin, Matt and I had, I called her up and asked to pick me up. She and I were hanging out in her suite while Adam and Jeff had dinner downstairs.

The Prescott native handed me a white mug. "Hot chocolate? It'll help to calm your nerves."

I took it and thanked her. I blew on it like I did my coffee. Then, I took a sip.

"Are you goin' to be okay?" she asked me.

"I think so." I told her.

I rubbed my eyes. They felt so sore and dry after a one-to-two hour cry. I didn't know, but they were probably still red. Everything was going so well, now it was like just a blur. It happened so fast.

Caria put her cup on the nightstand then sat next to me. Putting an comforting arm around me, she said. "Sweetie, don't worry about everything right now alright? It's all going to be okay. Matt will come around eventually. He always does, trust me; he never holds a grudge for too long. And your brother just needs some time to get his thoughts straight."

"I sure hope you're right." I wished.

* * *

I taped up my hands preparing for my next match. When I felt a soft hand slide onto my shoulder. Then a quiet voice said "Hey". Around my waist I felt two large arms wrap around me. 

Warm breath hit my neck. "I'm sorry."

It was Matt. Was this just a scene for the show? Or was it for real?

I turned around, there wasn't any cameras. And he wasn't acting. It was for real.

I looked into his eyes. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did." Matt said. "I walked off on you in anger to let you handle Kevin by yourself. I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?"

I smiled softly. He's so sweet. "Matt, it's okay. You don't need to do a thing. I mean, out of all people; I should be the one to apologize. My brother did that to you. Oh and by the way, how've the injuries been?"

"Healing up; it's alright though. I've been through worse shit before; so it's nothing new." he replied. "But don't blame yourself. You didn't attack me."

The same guilt that I had before was starting to come back. My stomach felt tight and my heart hurt.

I sighed and responded with a quiet. "Still." I had a sad expression lying on my face. "You got hurt _because _of me..."

"Hey," Matt said. He put his hands on the side of my face and kissed my forehead. "it's all going to be okay; I promise you."

He embraced me, I held him, burying my face in his chest. He was so kind to me, I wanted to break down and bawl my eyes out. So much was going on at one time. I just couldn't take it anymore of this stress. I was starting to think it'd be the end of me.

The warmth of his chest and the sound of his heart was bliss. I knew that the only important thing was I loved Matt. I was sure of it. It wasn't like anyone else I've came across. He was perfect in that imperfect way; in every way, shape and form.

* * *

**- Ariel's POV -**

I sighed in frustration as I folded my arms across my chest. "What were you thinking?"

"Ariel, don't start with me ---- " I cut him off. He's not going to play that game with me.

"No. **Answer **the **question.**" I demanded. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kevin sighed just as frustrated. " I wasn't."

"Exactly." I said firmly. I paced back and forth in front of him on out hotel room. "Kevin, you need to get it through your head that Hailey is twenty-five years old. **Twenty. Five. **You need to step down, and let her go. She's her own woman. Not a baby. Hailey isn't doing anything wrong, and you need to control your aggression problems. I mean, you're freaking lucky Matt didn't press charges."

"I know, I know! It's just that I snap and I can't help it. I need help, I'll admit that. No big brother wants to see their younger sister grow up; we're like dads. But I'm trying to let go Ariel, trust me." Kevin explained. It's just so hard. I don't want her to get hurt."

"She needs to figure out on her own that what ever mistake she does, that it's wrong. But dating another person isn't wrong." I responded. "You can't protect her forever. I'm not saying _don't _protect her, but only do that when she's in REAL danger."

"Well, Hailey isn't ever going to forgive me. So lucky her. I'll be out of her life for good." Kevin said.

"She will, and you won't be out of her life forever." I told him. "Just gie her some space okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think? Please review!**

**Quote of the moment: **"Mark Henry. It's what's for dinner." --- Sasha. Yet again. xD

**---- Miss Dollface**


	12. Chapter Twelve: 'Ow' Gets A New Meaning

_**Chapter Twelve: When 'Ow' Gets A New Meaning.**_

"Ohhh boy." I said looking down at my script.

Two guys having a match to decided who gets me. Then one of my good friends has to throw me down a flight of stairs.

How magical and oh so romantic. NOT.

Gee, ain't this grand? I asked myself, WHY must the writers pick on me?

I was reviewing over my scripts with Caria seeing what the two of us had to do. She wasn't going to get much pain in her match against Maryse. And then theres me. Damnit.

"Well, it won't be that bad... will it?" Caria asked. She was trying to cheer me up; I could tell. But now, this wasn't one of those moments where anything you try to say won't help.

"Stairs. Being thrown down. Major, major injury. Do I **need **to break it down any more for ya?" I responded.

"Well it's scripted, so you can get too hurt." Caria said. Again, didn't help.

"I really don't know." I said sighing. "I mean, sure; loads of Divas got injuries by the Superstars. Like Maria with Umaga, and Lita with Kane. But this is my first one. And I am really, really REALLY scared."

"You are a wrestler though, and when you become one; you put your life and body on the line." Caria told me. "I mean, I'm in the same hole as you and the rest of us are. But sometimes it just makes you think you know?"

She was right. It did make me think. Something that I really love to do, can end up hurting me. "Yeah I know that. I just hope I don't have to do this ever. EVER again."

"I doubt you'll have to." Caria comforted me. Well, that kind of worked this time.

The door opened up, and Jeff walked in. Though his hair was different. A LOT. It was cut a little bit passed his earlobes and it wasn't so much blue anymore. There was only like one chunk of it. The rest was dyed red, orange, and in there was his original blonde. He greeted us with a 'hey'; I noticed in his hand was a piece of lined paper.

My eyes were widened. "Holy fuck on a stick. Where did your hair go!?"

Jeff gave a half shrug. "Eh, I cut it; I figured some change was good."

"Some; not thw word. Drastic; YEAH." I nodded as I said that.

"I like it." he said.

"Well, I do too. But WOW." I laughed. "What's that in your hand?"

"A present for you." he said. A present? For me?

"What's the occasion?" I asked only joking.

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing. It's just I've noticed how you and my brother are getting so close. So I made you a poem."

I smirked. Like a grandmother to her grandchild, I pinched his cheeks saying in a baby sort of voice "D'awwww. That is so kind of you. You're such a wittle sweethawrt."

Caria just laughed. He unclinged my hand from his cheek and then handed me the paper. "Just read it. Ha-ha."

So I did, I took it and started scanning the lines that was written down on it. Jeff sure does have sloppy hand-writting.

After I was finished, I said "Awwww! Jeff that was so cute and well-written! I loved it, thank you!"

I was told he always did have a thing for poetry. And now I know, it's right. I have heard some stuff from his band Peroxwhy?gen. His music's pretty good too.

"You're welcome." he said. "Glad you do, though it was just a little something I thought of."

"Hey well, a little goes a long way." I told him. I was about to give him a hug, but he leaned back in defense.

"Whoa! No more pinching." he said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I was only trying to give ya a hug. Goofball."

"Oh okay." he said laughing along with me. He put his arms around me and gave me a hug.

* * *

Twenty thousand people in the Joe Louis Arena and not an empty seat left. A scene in the ring was happening right now with Matt and Montel bickering.

As Matt had a discusion going on about me and him, Montel came out as planned and started talking trash. Mostly about him, and how I should be his lady. Ew.

As the two of them argued, MVP stood on the runway and Matt in the ring.

"Hardy, that girl is just plain out of your league." MVP said arragantly. "Just give it up and give her to me. I mean, a lady like her needs a superstar such as myself."

"Hey superstar, last time I checked; we BOTH are superstars _and _tag-team partners." Matt replied. "And she's** my** girl so back off already; will ya?"

"Hell no," MVP refused. "But I do have a way we can both resolve this."

"Oh really now? How's_ that_?" Matt asked.

"We'll both have a match against each other to see who wins her over." MVP declared. "Winner stays away for good."

"Deal." Matt accepted.

Then the big screen above the entrance to the runway came on. There stood Kane with his fist full of my hair. We were by a huge flight of stairs in the back. I pretended to struggle as he held on tight looking like I was about to cry.

"Well, well, well. You boys lookin' for her?" Kane said sinesterly with a smile to match. "I don't think you two will be having a fight any time soon for your _prize. _Unless you can come up and get her by the time I count to ten. (he laughed evilly) Bye."

And the screen shut off.

"What does Kane plan on doing with Hailey?!" Cole said.

"Looks like he's planning on tossing her down those stairs." JBL responded.

Both Matt and MVP sprinted away. They came rushing to save me, but when the two of them had already came Kane was down to two and then one. Then I was thrown by my hair down the steps. The last thing I could remember was my body hurting to the extreme point and Matt calling after me.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Fries With Some Love

_**Chapter Thirteen: Fries With Some Love**_

I opened up my eyes to find I was in a white room. But not all of it was white; there was also a mixture of colors around me. Also four dark figures as well.

My vision then came into clear and I was able to see again. I was in a hospital room one of the beds. There were loads of flowers in bouquets and vases with cards by them. I knew they were sympathetic "Get Well" ones. Then standing by me, was Caria, Adam, Jeff and Matt.

"How're you feeling?" Caria asked.

I saw one of my arms were in a cast so with my free one, I tried pushing myself upwards so I could sit. But then Adam came over and stopped me before I did.

"Whoa there girl," he said. "You're not well enough to be gettin' back on your feet."

I lied back down. "Why not?"

"Well one, you got two broken ribs and a broken arm." The blonde Canadian informed me. "You won't be wrestling for some time as well."

I sighed. Great. Just great. "Man, for how long?"

"Not sure, but at least until you heal." Adam answered.

"The doctors are doing the best they can." Caria added. "But we'll try and come to visit you as much as we can."

I gave a half smile. "Thanks guys. How long has it been anyways?"

"Two-going-on-three days." Caria said. "We told the doctors we wouldn't leave until you woke up."

"Yeah, I mean, Vince wasn't too happy about it. But we couldn't leave you here alone." Jeff said.

"You guys are great. Thanks again." I said.

"Any time." Jeff replied. "But now, we really should get going."

"Yeah, we should." Adam agreed. "We'll see you later Hail'."

"Hey, I'll meet you guys with you in a sec'" Matt told the others.

As they left out of the room, Matt faced me.

"So guess what, I got you lunch from one of THEE finest resturants in town." he said proudly.

"Really?" I asked in a little surprised tone.

He showed me the bag of food in his hand. "Well no, I got you McDonalds. But! There's no mustard on your burger."

I giggled. "Aww thanks babe."

"No worries." he said reaching in the paper bag full of fast food. He pulled out a fry and fed it to me as he continued on with his conversation. "So I was thinking, I know it's going to take a while 'till you get out. But when you do, would you like to go on another date?"

I swallowed the potato down and said. "Mm, of course."

"Alrighty then, I'll make sure to come by again." Matt said giving me another fry. After I swallowed that one, he leaned it toward my face and smooched me on the lips. "See you later."

I smiled. "Okay." Before he could walk out of the door, I said "Hey, wait!"

Matt turned around. "Yeah?"

"I love you." I told him blushing a little.

"I love you too." Matt replied. Then he exited out the door.

It was the first time I ever said that. And honestly, it felt pretty good.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please review!**

**Quote of the moment: **"We can bond over the Rainbow-Haired Wonder." -- Cara Mascara and I talking about Jeff Hardy.

**--- Miss Dollface**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Guess Who's Here

**Chapter Fourteen: Guess Who's Here**

The next few months were a total and complete drag. Nothing to do except let the doctors cut you open and then sew you back up. And nurses poking you with needles. That and lying in bed like a vegetable was not my idea of fun. I hated just being there watching my friends taking all the action. After time finally passed over, and all of my surgeries were done I got in the gym to train. Working out for a handful of weeks, I was able to go back into the ring.

By the date that I was ready, it was the day of the Draft. That really put a heavy weight of nervousness on my shoulders. With that to pile on top, it mixed into my other troubled thoughts of wrestling again. I mean, it was a fresh start, and I had no idea was going to be in store for me.

I decided freaking out wasn't going to do any good. I had to remain calm.

My entrance music came on. The crowd went wild as I came out. It was a nice feeling to know that I still had my fans. I did my thing as I cat-walked onto the runway and towards the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! From Memphis, Tennessee; she is the Vixen of Vanity --- Hailey Hatred!"

When I came into the squared circle through the ropes, I awaited my opponent. This match would decide which roster gets to pick a wrestler for their own show.

The annoying sound of high-pitched guitars began and a young Los Angeles woman with thick black curls and tanned skin showed herself.

"And from the RAW roster, her opponent; Melina!" Tony finished.

Melina came into the ring showing off her splits as she crawled into the ring. I never knew how she could pull that off. Must of been her gymnast boyfriend John Morrison who taught her that. As the bell rang, the match began.

We started off by grappling, the pushing off each other. The two of us circled around the ring like a pack of wolves. She tried sneaking up behind me and putting me in a half nelson. Though I quickly broke out of that. Circling again, I grabbed her by the hand and spun her around 'till I whipped her into one of the turn buckles. I was about to run into her, but she darted out of the way. I fell onto my back and Melina pinned me down.

"One! Two! -- "

I kicked out in time. I wasn't going to let her take one of ours.

We clashed on further, both of us very exhausted but would not fall down. I managed to catch her off-guard and slam her with "The Devil's Kiss"

Pinning her down the ref called "One! Two! Three!" I got up to my feet and raised my hand in victory. The bell rang and the audience cheered again.

"One for us!" JBL exclaimed happily. "Let's see who Hailey got for Smackdown!"

I peered up at the big screen to watch as the pictures of the RAW Superstars flashed fast until they slowed down at one. I was so excited to see who was going to be picked.

And that very one was -----

My eyes got huge.

…It was Kennedy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Underwater

_**Chapter Fifteen: Underwater**_

I didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Happiness, or to be scared.

Happy that Kennedy was here. Or scared that Kennedy was here and that he was going to find out I have a new boyfriend. I mean, even though we still are friends after out break up; I didn't know if he could handle me moving on. I'm sure it would be okay...right...?

I sighed quietly as I stared out the window of the hotel room. I told myself to just remain calm for now. Things were going to work out. I knew they would. I had faith that everything was going to be okay; no matter what.

"Helloooo HAILEY!" some said loudly trying to get my attention.

I snapped back to reality. I blinked in confusion. "Whoa, what happened?"

I looked over to who wanted me. I guess I was spacing out so much that I forgot what was going on for a second.

Caria was trying to get my attention. "She's back everyone! Ha-ha. Hey, do you want anything to eat? I'm ordering Chinese for everyone."

I decided to just hurry up and decide. I really didn't care. "Uhh, sure; chicken curry."

"Got it." she said. She was sitting on the floor next to the night stand with the phone in hand. I saw her skimming through the pages of a Yellow Pages book searching for a take-out resturant.

Adam lying on his side by my feet. He tossed a pillow in my direction to hit me, but I put up my arm in defense to block it. "What's up with you? It looks like your mind's in fifty other places."

It practically was right now. I wanted to tell him about Kennedy and how I thought about him being here. But Matt was still in the room, and I didn't want him feeling uncomfortable. That, and I didn't want anymore drama to happen. Oh yeah, that is something I really **don't **need.

"Uh, I don't know. Just got a lot of shit on my mind." I muttered.

"Is it because Kennedy's now on Smackdown!?" Jeff asked out loud. He was by the sink shaving his beard while he listened in on the conversation.

I sighed to myself. Thank you. JEFF.

I had no other choice but to answer him. "Well, I'm not upset. I'm just thinking about how he's going to react about me and Matt."

"He's not a psycho-ex is he?" the rainbow-haired man asked.

"Not really, after our break up we got along pretty well." I answered him. "But I don't know about the whole me-moving-on-thing."

"If there is any problems, I'll handle it with you." Matt told me. He was lying right next to me on the bed.

I cocked my head over to his. "Okay." I gave him a little smooch on the cheek as I cuddled a little more next to him.

* * *

**-Matt's POV-**

As the second movie ended, I saw the others were asleep. I don't know why, but I can never get to sleep 'till about three o clock in the morning. Even if I don't want to, I still do.

I peered down at the sleeping Hailey in my arms. I smiled at her. She looks like a baby when she sleeps. Better not tell her that or I might get a smack. Ha-ha.

I turned my head to the alarm clock. It read "1:20am". Geez, I was still awake at this hour and not even tired yet? There_ must_ be something wrong with me then. I was so bored and didn't know what to do. Bahh.

Ooh wait, I do have an idea. I knew what to do for some fun.

I shook Hailey slightly to try and wake her up.

"Hailey. Hailey wake up." I whispered.

I shook her again. This time a little bit harder. "Hailey. Hey, come on."

Her eye lids rolled open and her ocean eyes appeared.

"H-huh?" she said sleepily. "What is it?"

I smirked. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, yeah. Whatever..." she said tiredly.

She closed back her eyes and fell asleep again. Oh no, you're not gettin' off that easy. I sat up slowly, placing her on the bed. Then when I got down onto my feet, I embraced her by the waist and put her unconcious body over my shoulder.

"There we go. Let's go." I whispered to myself trying not to laugh.

Hey well, we could of done it the easy way.

* * *

**-Hailey's POV-**

Something tickled my nose. I swated my hand at it.

It did it again. So I did it again.

Then I felt something tickle the hell out of me. My eyes shot open as I squirmed in all kinds of directions.

"What the--?!"

I awoke to the sight of Matt standing right in front of me.

"Good morning." he said smiling like a goof.

Er. Where was I?

I looked around. I was sitting in a lawn chair by the hotel pool. Oh well, hey that answer's my question.

"Matt?" I asked in a exhausted voice. I blinked. "Why are we at the pool?"

"Well, can you swim?" he asked.

Uh. Okay? "Yeah..." I answered awkwardly. "...Why?"

I saw him pulling off his shirt. Okay, I am **not **getting in that pull. I don't want to go swimming at this time of night. Er, well morning.

"Okay. Let's go." He said smiling.

No Matt.

But he decided to take me in anyways with him. He took my hand and pulled me straight in the pool! When we were down under, I held my breath. All my clothes were wet. The water was so cold!

Both of us came up to the surface for air.

"H-holy shit it's cold!" I shivered. "Why are we in the pool at like two in the morning?"

He had his goofy smile on again. Matt shrugged. "I dunno, something to do. Come on, don't tell me you haven't done something completley random past midnight before?"

"I have." I said. "Did you take me out here?"

"You said you wanted to come out here. Remember?" Matt reminded me.

"I say a lot of things when I'm ASLEEP." I laughed. I waded over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Take me under."

Matt used his fancy, British-like voice. "Yes madam!"

He supported me by holding his arm around my back as we plunged downward. As the two of us were into the water, he let go of me and I drifted to the ground. The air from our lungs created the bubbles around us. I saw him swimming in the other direction. Playing tag eh? Alright, I'm going to getcha. I moved my body toward his, trying to catch up. Matt then headed to the top again. I followed him, doing the same.

As soon as we were breathing air again, I pushed myself, lunging and glomping him.

Matt attempted to catch me. "Oh sh--"

I laughed in a silly way. I was having so much fun with him. It was like we were kids again. All my worries about everything just faded away when I was with him. For the first time in a while, I really felt happy and free. Nothing could hold me back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. I'm experiancing a little Writer's Block at the moment. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. But I hope you've enjoyed this one and please review!**

**Quote of the moment:** "You are the offspring of a retarded monkey-squirrel." --- the conselour on South Park.

**--- Miss Dollface**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: That's All That Matters

_**Chapter Sixteen: That's All That Matters**_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Somebody was doin' somethin' bad."

"Should we wake 'em?"

"We kind of have to, we're leaving for Phoenix and got to be there in a few hours."

"Okay, I'll do it."

A foot nudged my back. "Hey Gothy, upsee-dasee."

I opened my eyes and awoke to the sight of Adam, Jeff and Caria surrounding me. My eyes were heavy with sleepiness. It felt as if I had only slept three hours. Eh, we could of; I forgot when we fell asleep. I tried rubbing the tired out. I saw Matt lying next to me just waking up also.

"And pray tell what were **you two **doing out last night?" Caria asked with a grin.

They were standing above us. Were we on the floor? Apparently if they looked at my angle about ten feet taller than us.

That's right, I remember now. Last night we made a bed of towels on the floor since we were dripping wet from head to toe. Getting the bed soaked wasn't doing to do any good.

"We had a… water fight?" Matt said smiling. He tried acting innocent.

"More like playing in the pool after hours." Jeff answered correctly.

I mimicked a little kid's voice to reply to him. "I'm sowwie. I pwomise not to doit egain mommy."

Jeff laughed shaking his head. "Yeah mommy my ass. If I'm mom then Adam has to be grandma."

"'Kay." I said laughing with him.

"Why do I have to be the old lady?" Adam asked jokingly.

"Cuz God made me prettier than you. That's why." Jeff told him.

"Oh you think you're so big and bad because you wear nail polish?" Adam played along. He snapped his fingers in the chic type of way. "Don't go there girlfriend. Mhm!"

"While Salt and Pepper go on, you guys should get dressed." Caria suggested helping us up off the ground.

I giggled. "Good plan."

"Gotchya." Matt said after me.

* * *

I sat at a table in the cafeteria of the arena in the capital of Arizona. As I was eating a dish of fruit, I thought to myself; I haven't seen Kane in so long. Lately, I was traveling with the others, he and I really didn't get the time to talk.

A figure sat across from me. It was Kennedy.

He smiled. "Hey, how's it going?"

I greeted him back in the same friendly way. "I'm alright, you?"

"Pretty good." he replied. "So, surprised to see me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, actually I am. I can't believe you out of all people got picked!"

"I know it," Kennedy said. "How're you feelin' these days? I saw that fall you took a few months ago. Is everything back to okay?"

"Yeah, that was definitely painful. But yep, everything is back to normal." I responded.

I could tell he was only trying to make conversation so it wouldn't be so awkward Like Kane, we also haven't talked in a while either.

I spotted him twiddling his thumbs. "Your brother doesn't still hate me does he?"

I shrugged "I don't know. We haven't said a word to each other in God knows how long."

"Oh I see." Kennedy said quietly. He looked as if he had something deep on his mind to tell me about. And I think I knew what it was. "I was just wondering if you would… possibly want to go out sometime again? You know, to catch up and start over?"

Noo! Crap! I was hoping he wouldn't ask that! Great, now I feel the guilt trip creeping up my spine.

I sighed to myself. "Ken, there's something I have to tell you. You know how Vince paired Matt Hardy and I up on-screen?"

"Uh huh, what about it?" he asked listening in.

I bit my bottom lip. This was hard. "It's not just on-screen anymore. He and I are actually in a relationship now. I'm sorry."

Kennedy nodded. He had the Oh-That's-Okay-Forget-It-Then look all over his face to cover up that all his hopes were being burned down. By me. "That's alright."

I felt really bad. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Kennedy waved it off. He stood up from the chair. "Things go the way they're suppose to for a reason. I mean, we're still going to be friends right?"

I gave him a small smile. "Of course."

"Then that's all that matters." Kennedy said with a smile of his own.

I responded to him with a nod and watched as he walked off from me out of the cafeteria. May be it wasn't so hard as I thought in the first place.

**A/N: Okay, so may be I didn't have much Writer's Block as I thought I did. So anyways, hoped you enjoyed chapter 16 and stay tuned for more. Hailey gets a visit, but from who? Keep reading and please review!**

**Quote of the moment:** "What do I think of Scrooge McDuck? He's a douche." – Robby Allister

**---- Miss Dollface **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Making Up Already

_**Chapter Seventeen: Making Up Already**_

"Hah! I win again!" I cheered as I won my second round of poker with the guys.

"Dammit! And I got so close!" Adam whined as he threw down his cards.

I snickered as I picked up my bottle of Smirnoff and took a swig off of it.

Caria had Tyler back from her parents. Every-so-often she would send him to her parents and have them take care of him for a while. At other times, Caria would take him on the road with her as she toured with WWE.

The little cutie tapped his mother on the shoulder. "Mommy, I wanna play Goldfish too."

Caria turned toward Tyler and said "Oh honey, this isn't Goldfish. It's a grown-ups game. But I promise you, daddy and I will play with you another time. Okay?"

"'Kay." he said.

"Alrighty then. Now go watch TV." Caria instructed him.

"Yes mommy." Tyler obeyed her. He went over to the television and pushed the POWER button. The screen lit up and a colorful picture came to life.

The door of the locker room opened up and a bald head popped inside the room. "Hailey?"

I fixed my eyes to the entrance. I saw Kane standing there. "Yeah?"

"Someone's here for you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Before I show you, promise me you won't get mad." Kane told me. "I said that you'd be here."

Who was it? Was I in trouble? "I promise."

Kane pushed open the door to reveal who the person was.

When his guest was exposed, my eyes got a little big. Kevin was standing next to him. Matt stood up immediately ready to fight. I grasped onto his sleeve to stop him from doing anything violent. "Matt."

He looked down at me. He got the message. Matt sat back in his seat when I stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Walking down the halls, neither of us spoke. Our prides were way too high. Though I know that I should be the one to talk.

So I decided to. I breathed out a quiet "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Kevin muttered.

"It's okay." I forgave him.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything in your life. You must really hate me." Kevin said guilty.

"I don't hate you." I said. "There are sometimes I think I do because you end up gettin' on my last nerve. But I don't. You're family; I can't."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. I just don't want you to get hurt by some scumbag you claim to be in love with. **I am the one **that loves you more than any guy you could possibly date. And frankly, too damn much to lose you. You're my baby sister."

Aww. I put an arm around him. "You won't ever lose me Kev'. I love you too, but you need to let me off my leash. I need you to trust that I will do stupid things – but learn from them. But I'm smart enough to know not to do something that would fuck up my entire life."

"You're right." he agreed. "But don't worry, Ariel made sure it sunk in my head about that real well."

I laughed. "I take it she ripped you an ass?"

Kevin grinned and nodded. "Ma-jor-_ly._"

"Oh man, ha-ha." I side-hugged him. "So are we cool?"

"We're cool." he said.

A great feeling waved over me. It was good to have my brother back.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please review!**

**Quote of the moment:** "David Hoffleman. Don't get me started." – dude off of a proboards site.

**--- Miss Dollface**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Nothing To Wear

_**Chapter Eighteen: Nothing To Wear**_

After a couple more weeks, the whole Kane-Stalking-Hailey storyline was over. It was MVP-And-Matt-Fighting-Over-Me shtick now.

But in reality, it was only me and Matt. Kennedy kept giving me stares every now and then when I walked passed him with Matt holding my hand. It made me feel awkward that his eyes were on me constantly. But I knew he was doing it on purpose. I read his body language and it became very clear to me. He didn't mean what he said to me when we had our conversation in the cafeteria. It was just a cover-up for him really saying inside "I'm jealous and want you back."

Ugh. I need a hug.

* * *

**-Matt's POV-**

Boom! And Krystal went down by Hailey's other signature move "Sugar Rush". A tilt-a-whirl move that was pulled off great. I was watching from my locker room as the Divas battled on. As the bell was rung, the ref held up her hand in victory.

Coming up the runway, she was heading my way. And when she came back, I took her by the hand and said "So I was thinkin' about that date we talked about and I have an idea of thee most perfect place to go to. All you need to say is 'Yes Matt dear, I'll go.'"

Hailey laughed at my goofiness "Yes Matt dear, I'll go."

"Good, now after your match get dressed in whatever you have and then meet me at the cafeteria and I'l l take you there with me." I instructed her.

"Okay, I'll see you then." she nodded.

* * *

**-Hailey's POV-**

Great. What was my best outfit out of the crapiest I had here in my bag? Why did Matt want me to just stay here? All of my good clothes were at my hotel room. Suddenly, a great force lunged itself onto my back.

"Oof! What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"BOO-YAH!!"

It was a feminine voice, and I recognized it instantly. Caria. OF COURSE.

"AHH. I've been attacked!" I laughed.

She did as well, and then climbed off. "Hey girl, nice going out there!"

I thanked her unenthusiasticlly. "Thanks."

Caria noticed. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head slightly. "Nothing. Just that I can't find anything to freaking wear and Matt is taking me out tonight."

"Hmm... I think I may have something for ya." Caria smiled.

Oh what a relief! Thank goodness! "Really? That would be great. Thanks Cari', you saved my ass."

She laughed. "No problem. Now come on let's see what I have."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. A little short and crappy. But it'll get better! Please review!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	19. Author's Note

Wings Around My Heart –

To all my lovely reviewers,

I'm sorry for the kind of crappy update. Lately I've been having some major Writer's Block and haven't had any ideas to use for future chapters. So to save this fic from totally destruction, I'm going on a hiatus for a while until I can get the inspiration to write for this story again. Again. Very sorry. But in the mean time, please check out all my other stories! Thanks so much!!

--- Miss Dollface

P.S. Santino is forever a douche. Ha-ha.


End file.
